dbvfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Stats that determine how well you are at certain things or your reserves of energy. You can view your characters stats via the stats tab in the top right of the client. Stats are composed of the base stat and the stats modifier which works as a multiplier to the base stat. Skills will usually increase your stat mod but not your base stats. What each stat does: Battle Power (BP): A measure of your raw power. Consists of your base power and your current power, Base power being the base for your power increases such as form changing. Those that have a higher power in battle have an advantage to things like damage calculations and the sort. Health (HP): An overall display of how healthy your character is, calculated from the individual health of each body-part. (100% meaning all body-parts are fine, but lower meaning atleast one of your body-parts has taken damage ) Stamina (ST): Stamina is drained whenever you are below max HP or KI, think of it as a reserve to replenish both with. It is best to keep it topped up as it will make you weaker at lower percentages. Nutrition (NT): Nutrition is drained to Replenish your Stamina. You can replenish it by eating food or if you are a Namekian by Meditating in Water Willpower (Will): The higher your willpower is the harder it is to get knocked unconscious. Energy (KI / KI.Mod): The amount of energy you have, it is used up by many skills and can be replenished by meditating when you have the Tier 1 Strength of Spirit skill "Ki Unlocked" Physical Offence (P.Off): Determines how much damage you do in melee combat, also increases the knock-back you inflict from attacks. Physical Defense (P.Def): Reduces how much damage you will take from melee combat, also reduces the knock-back you take from attacks. Ki Offence (Ki.Off): Has the same effect Physical Offense does but for energy based attacks. Ki Defense (Ki.Def): Has the same effect Physical Defense does but for energy based attacks. Technique (Tech): How proficient you are in combat. Higher technique will lead to you dodging more and hitting more. Ki Skill (Ki.Skill): Works like technique but for energy based attacks. Speed (Spd): The higher your speed the faster you can move and attack in succession, also applies to KI attack speed. Some Misc stats: Intelligence (Int): Affects how quickly you can level up your tech skill, this stat is based purely on the race you pick. There are a few ways to increase this such as wishing upon the dragon balls for intelligence. Esoteric Skill: Currently does nothing, but is going to be the stat that affects the magic system when it is introduced. Gravity: Each planet has a different gravity, the higher it is above your mastered gravity the weaker you will become and if its excessive in difference you may be crushed under the weight. You can increase gravity mastery by waiting in a higher gravity than you have mastered. ( This process can be very slow to begin with. )